


Fire In Your House

by Helia (caretta)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Identity Porn, M/M, Mild Gore, Mistaken Identity
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: Cu Chulainn x EmiyaTóm tắt: Emiya mơ.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer





	Fire In Your House

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: Ariel - Stateless.

"Này Emiya, mở mắt ra..."

Anh lắc đầu. Ngồi trên người tên kia quá lâu, không phải anh mà là thế gian đang chuyển động. Như một cuốn phim quay chậm, tóc anh rũ xuống trán, bay lên, phất qua bóng hình mờ ảo của một con dã thú. Nhưng nếu anh nhắm mắt, hơi ấm ấy không thay đổi. Chiều rộng của hông; những ngón tay dài toả trên đùi anh, ghìm chặt; thậm chí cả vật nóng liên tục vùi sâu giữa hai chân. Anh có thể hé nhìn, vết xăm đỏ vằn vện ấy sẽ đập ngay vào mắt, gai nhọn và móng vuốt lộ trên nền đệm trắng như chiếc ngai không ai muốn ngồi. Thế nhưng anh vẫn cưỡi lên, vì khi thiếu thị giác, mọi chi tiết tưởng như quan trọng đều biến mất. Kể cả cái tên.

"Này Emiya, mở mắt ra..."

Một chiếc vuốt như lưỡi dao luồn qua môi anh, nhấn xuống, cắt qua mặt lưỡi. Hơi máu tràn lên. Berserker. Phải là hắn, chỉ có thể là hắn, đúng không?

Làm sao mà nhầm được?

***

Master đã nói rất rõ ràng, "Phiền anh nha, phải chung đội với ba người này."

Ba Cú Chulainn. Ba. Phân chia mới rõ ràng làm sao. Caster giấu sự dìu dắt dưới kiểu đùa không đứng đắn. Berserker trầm lặng mang tử khí quẩn quanh. Lancer thẳng thắn nhưng ánh mắt tinh tế lạ thường. Họ là một người, nhưng lại tách biệt rạch ròi đến mức anh khó hiểu. Cuối cùng, Archer vẫn là Emiya Shirou, Emiya Shirou vẫn là Archer. Nhưng ba kẻ này... Ai mới thật sự là Cú Chulainn?

Ai?

Ai?

***

"Này Emiya, mở mắt ra..."

Anh muốn người kia, rất muốn. Dồn dập và rát bỏng, những khuấy động làm xô lệch cả tâm trí khiến anh hổn hển, nhạt nhoà. Tóc ai đó xoã xuống môi anh, Caster? Lancer? Là bờ vai nào anh đang bám víu, là cơ thể nào đang thèm khát, đang vùi dập, đang nâng niu? Là ai đang nói, "Đồ bướng bỉnh, em nghĩ đến tên nào thế?" Hơi cười nào phả ra khi anh đáp, "Rõ ràng tôi lớn tuổi hơn mà..." Anh xiết chặt lớp vải phủ trên bờ vai sung mãn đó. Lancer, chắc chắn rồi, chắn chắn.

Tóc Lancer cù qua môi anh, phảng phất máu tanh.

Không, không phải Lancer...

***

"Emiya, em nghĩ nhiều quá đấy."

Anh không ngừng tay tráng đĩa, không phản bác lại rằng anh lớn tuổi hơn. Không ngẩng đầu lên. Một cái cằm gác lên vai, sức nặng đè lên lưng bởi ngón chân hơi kiễng. Đôi tay lần lữa, nghịch ngợm, thăm dò. Vuốt ve, chỉ để thoả mãn sức tò mò, sở hữu. Quen thuộc lắm. 'Ngươi là ai?,' câu hỏi dâng đến cuống họng lại nuốt trôi. Đầu anh bị kéo lại, một cái lưỡi quen thuộc lách vào. Trong nháy mắt, anh tưởng nó sẽ dài ra, đâm xuống họng, khiến anh ngạt thở. Nhưng không. Một nụ hôn kiềm chế, một vai diễn rất tròn.

Cái bóng Caster đổ trên sàn vặn vẹo, lung lay. Emiya nhắm mắt.

***

Anh khoác tay lên cổ Lancer, lôi hắn vào phòng tối. Anh nghĩ đó là Lancer. Đôi mắt hắn rất sáng, rất trong, đôi mắt xuyên thấu mọi tâm hồn bởi nó không có gì dấu diếm. Thật vậy không? Thế tia hoang dã lẩn khuất như một nhát dao trí mạng ấy từ đâu ra? Những hình dáng vằn vện thoáng len lỏi dưới da rồi biến mất, những tia phép thuật lách theo nếp gấp tản mác trong không trung. Răng nang đôi lúc sắc nhọn ngoài ý muốn. Mùi máu trong cuống họng rất tươi, rất đậm. Hắn muốn xé xác anh ra. Emiya xiết chặt chân, ưỡn lưng trên chiếc giường đu đưa kẽo kẹt. Có lẽ anh không muốn sống. Một ngày nào đó, hắn sẽ móc mắt anh. Một ngày nào đó, anh sẽ buộc phải nhìn.

Không phải hôm nay.

Chưa đến lúc.

***

Anh luôn nhớ mặt Cú Chulainn, mỗi lần hắn chết.

Servant cảm nhận được khi đối thủ không còn. Không còn, chứ chẳng phải không tồn tại. "Chúng ta sẽ gặp lại nhau," chính hắn đã hứa rồi. Đồng hồ của anh dừng lại khi mất Kirisugu, như công nhận một chiều không gian nơi sinh mạng ông đã là cuộn dây đứt đoạn. Nhưng Cú Chulainn thì không. Chim vẫn hót, hoa vẫn nở, trước khi chết hắn vẫn cười. "Chúng ta sẽ gặp lại nhau." Mối dây này sẽ luôn tồn tại, mối dây không buộc ở ngón út, mà luồn qua ngực anh, thít trên cổ, càng lúc càng chặt hơn.

Emiya nhìn xuống tay mình.

Anh sẽ giết hắn, bằng chính đôi tay này.

Cắt đứt món nợ không thể trả này.

Anh làm được.

***

"Em nghĩ nhiều quá, Emiya..."

Anh muốn nắm cổ áo hắn, đấm nát nụ cười khốn nạn ấy đi. Anh muốn đánh chửi, muốn kêu gào. Anh muốn khóc. Ngươi là ai, rốt cục ngươi là ai? Ai ép anh phải mở mắt ra? Ai ép anh phải nhìn? Anh thật sự, thật sự không muốn nhìn. Phân chia ra không đơn giản hơn sao? Nếu có thể phân biệt rõ ràng, sẽ dễ chịu hơn rất nhiều. Thế nhưng họ luôn nói dối. Luôn che đậy, giấu diếm anh một bản chất khôn lường. Thứ gì đó xấu xa, quằn quại, thứ gì đó chầu chực muốn chọc xuyên qua tim anh để ăn sống nuốt tươi. Anh chỉ mong hắn làm thế cho nhanh, chấm dứt bài toán không thể giải này. Chấm dứt anh. Cho anh lối thoát.

"Emiya, tôi muốn em mở mắt ra."

"Emiya, nói xem em thấy gì?"

"Emiya..."

"Emiya..."

***

Cú Chulainn đong đưa vật tròn mềm mại ấy trong vòm miệng.

Một tên ngu bướng bỉnh, không chịu nhận sai dù đã biết rõ câu trả lời.

Có lẽ chỉ người như hắn mới bao dung được Emiya.

Hắn cuốn đuôi chặt hơn quanh thân xác run run khốn khổ của anh ta.

Nuốt câu trả lời xuống họng.

End.

==========================

Nửa đêm bấn chết mie thì làm gì ha~


End file.
